


Losing Control

by Ayden



Series: idiot lawyer adventures [1]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franziska gets a new mentor on Alternia, and quickly learns that Alternian court does not recess for bathroom breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

Franziska Von Karma strode confidently into the courtroom, whip held firmly in hand. She was new to the Alternian law, but she had picked up the new laws fairly quickly with her new mentor: Neophyte Redglare. The laws were easy to remember: Be as fearsome and as ruthless as you can.  Redglare followed her into the legislacerator’s booth.

 “You ready for this?”

 “I have no doubt that I can do this.” Franziska began to play with the handle of her whip.

“If I wasn’t mistaken I’d say you’re nervous, Von Karma.”

“What? No, that’s preposterous! I am certainly not nervous. If anything, I’m confident.”

Redglare laughed and rested her cane against the front of the booth.

“Whatever you say. Now, have you used the toilet? These things drag out for a loooooooong time. Hope your bladder is empty.” Redglare purred a little.

Franziska looked across to the opposite booth and gulped a little. She had slept in for an extra two minutes that morning, and she had to leave for court without having the opportunity for a bathroom break.

“My bladder is perfectly fine, I assure you.” As she spoke she could feel a pressure begin to build a little.

A few hours later Franziska was trying to keep herself together but could feel herself losing by the minute. She turned to see Redglare with her trademark grin of a predator ripping into her prey.

 “Is there something wrong, Von Karma?”  She asked with a smirk.

“Not at all.”

Franziska felt another pang from her bladder and she couldn’t help but grimace. She needed to convince the judge for a 10 minute recess, but he wasn’t having any of it.

“Miss Von Karma, I understand that humans are accustomed to have a recess every few hours, but I reassure you, having a recess will certainly not hurt nor help your case.”

She growled again and Redglare leaned into whisper in her ear.

“I can smell your embarrassment. You’re just trying to hold on a little bit. Go on. Piss yourself for me. I’ll do the work for you.” Redglare purred, setting a hand on her rear and sliding her hand under Franziska’s skirt and between her legs. She whimpered and Redglare cackled.

“Never!”

“There’s a wall behind you, and no one can what will be going on. Go on.” Franziska turned and Redglare was right.

“No. I refuse to stoop so low!”

Redglare’s finger rubbed up against her and she whimpered more.

Right when she thought she couldn’t hold it anymore, the judge finally allowed a ten minute recess due to some missing evidence. Franziska nearly cried in relief. She slowly made her way to the restroom, Redglare following behind her. She rushed into the bathroom, but she wasn’t nearly fast enough. The extra movement of reaching for the stall door unleashed the torrent of her piss as her bladder muscles finally grew tired and let go. She could only tilt her head back and moan in relief as she peed, a puddle forming quite quickly between her legs. She knew she was making a mess, but she didn’t care. She just let it go, lifting her skirt out of the way. After a minute she felt something brush up against her crotch and something rub against her soaked panties.

“I never thought you actually had to go.” Redglare’s voice sounded lower, more towards her legs. Then, with a shiver, Franziska realized that it was Redglare’s tongue pressing against her panties.

“I didn’t want to be seen as weak.”

“Even you, Miss von Karma, are not perfect. You have not realized this yet. Wetting yourself in front of your mentor.  How humiliating.” Redglare purred, pushing her face more under her skirt and beginning to suck her panties, trying to get the rest of the piss into her mouth. Franziska couldn’t help but moan again, and moved her hands down onto Redglare’s hair as she began to lick her through her panties more, still pissing. Redglare cackled more and drank down the rest of the golden liquid spraying through the completely soaked panties, swirling her prehensile grey tongue around more. Franziska gripped her mentor’s hair harder as she finally stopped pissing.

“How does it feel to finally be empty?” Redglare purred, still gently lapping at Franziska’s crotch.

"Mmmm.”

Normally when it came to intimacy, there was none with Franziska. She simply wasn’t interested; relationships only got in the way of her work. But now with Redglare between her legs, she was ready to reverse the vow she took regarding to not be distracted. When Redglare pushed a finger into her her head fell back against the stall door, her moan reverberating around the enclosed space.  Redglare purred again and the human attorney finally came, gripping Redglare’s head tighter.

Redglare cackled and got up, grinning and wiping stray urine from her chin.

“You’re awfully warm for such a cold human.”

Franziska took her panties out before wringing them out in the puddle she had formed.

“And what’s that supposed to mean? I’m not cold.”

“You’re not friendly, even to your mentor who just pleasured you and let you piss all over her face.”

Franziska flushed a little before stepping out of her shoes and dumping them out.

 “I don’t need to thank you.”

Redglare cackled again.

“And who convinced the judge to take a break?”

Franziska growled. Redglare walked around to face Franziska before leaning in and giving her face a sniff.

“You’re embarrassed.”

“What makes you say that?” Franziska snapped, moving to walk out her way before Redglare blocked her path. 

“Well I can smell your blush, and I can smell your warm, red blood pulsing two times as fast as it was before. Now as your mentor, I have a request for you.”

“What would that be?”

“Pleasure me the same way I did to you.”

Franziska blushed then glared at her. She hadn’t done anything with anyone before, let alone a mentor, and that was the first time she had been pleasured by someone other than herself, which was rare in itself.

“What? No!”

Redglare smiled her famous predatorial grin before stepping closer.

“Why not? Is it because I’m a troll? Or because I’m your mentor? Or is it because I’m female? You, Miss von Karma, need to relax.”

Franziska jumped when she felt something flat against her back. Redglare had backed her into a wall. As much as she was embarrassed, she couldn’t help but feel another pang between her legs.

“Get off me, this is indecent.”

Redglare cackled again before pressing up against her and whispering in her ear.

“Please? I’m begging you.”

“No.”

Redglare nuzzled into her neck and began to nibble the lighter skin, making Franziska’s hand move onto her back on its own accord.

“See? You don’t like losing control.”

“I’m not losing control.”

“You’re fighting it and failing dramatically.” Redglare took this opportunity to nibble up her jaw and move her hand down onto her hip.

“I don’t want this.”

 "But you _do_. I can feel it. Like I said, you’re losing control.” Redglare leaned up and gave her a gentle kiss, which surprised Franziska. She could feel herself losing, and the scary part was that she didn’t want to win. When she pulled her closer Redglare smirked in triumph before moving her hands down.

“Mmm see? Losing control isn’t so bad, is it?” Redglare purred, licking slowly across her prodigy’s mouth.  Franziska backed away to look at her mentor before giving in and kissing her harder, making Redglare cackle again.

“See? Not bad at all. Now hurry up, we only have a few minutes.” Franziska moaned a little when Redglare dropped a hand down under her skirt again.

 “There  you go, relaaaaaaax.” Redglare purred, nibbling her neck before reaching into her own leggings and rubbing herself through her panties. After a minute or so Redglare felt Franziska’s hand grab onto the back of her shirt more, giving it an unintended tug. She cackled and rubbed her prodigy’s crotch harder, earning a faint whimper. Franziska didn’t last that much longer, and came again when Redglare bit down on her neck. The alien was completely surprised when instead of leaving, Franziska shuffled up against her more and pulled her tighter, still panting slightly. She smiled when she felt the younger human slump against her and lean her forehead on her shoulder.

“So you enjoyed losing control, I take it?” Redglare purred, gently kissing the bitemarks she had left.

“Mmm.” Franziska would never admit it, but it was nice hugging her mentor, even though temperature-wise she was cooler than she expected.

“Oh my goodness Franziska, are you going soft on me? I didn’t know you were a cuddler.” Redglare teased, rubbing herself more before beginning to grind up against Franziska.

“Get off me, I’m not. Besides we have to go.” Franziska told her, pushing her off suddenly. Redglare finally finished and rode it out against the cool tile wall before checking the time.

“Yes, it’s time to go back. Oh, and von Karma?”

“Yes mentor?”

 “I’ll have to get more breaks for you more often.” Franziska could only smile the tiniest smile when Redglare led her back to the courtroom.


End file.
